Michael Rooker
|birthplace = Jasper, AL |family = Unnamed parents Eight unnamed siblings Margot Rooker Alynne Rooker Unnamed daughter Unnamed granddaughter |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Michael Rooker is an American actor and voice actor best known for his roles in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, The Walking Dead, Mississippi Burning, Cliffhanger, and Days of Thunder. Biography Rooker was born in Jasper, Alabama, on April 6, 1955. He has eight brothers and sisters. His parents divorced when he was thirteen years old, and as a result, he moved with his mother and siblings to Chicago, Illinois, where he studied at the Goodman School of Drama. Rooker started his acting career in 1986, first playing the titular role in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, a film based on real-life serial killer Henry Lee Lucas. He was acting in a play when the its director, who was going to do the prosthetics for the character of Lucas, told him about the film. Rooker didn't care if the script was good or bad, but he just wanted to act in a film as it would "challenge" himself. The film, despite being controversial, turned out to be a critical success and ensured that Rooker was noticeable in the filmmaking industry. Rooker was given roles in several films, including Eight Men Out, Mississippi Burning, and JFK, and was especially known for his roles in action and thriller films such as Sea of Love, Days of Thunder, Cliffhanger, and Tombstone. He also made recent appearances in Mallrats, Rosewood, The 6th Day, Slither, Jumper, Super, and Hypothermia. Rooker later appeared in the AMC-produced TV series The Walking Dead, portraying Merle Dixon, one of the survivors of a zombie apocalypse. He guest-starred in two episodes of the first season and one of the second season before finally becoming a series regular for the third season. Rooker also provided his voice for several video games, including Call of Duty: Black Ops (where he played as himself), Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, and The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (a video game based on the series, in which he voices his character Merle). On Criminal Minds Rooker portrayed Chief Brad Carlson in the Season Four episode "House on Fire". Filmography *Robot Chicken (2017) - Merle Dixon/Lucille's Father (voice) *SEAL Team (2017) - Big Chief *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) - Yondu Udonta *The Belko Experiment (2016) - Bud Melks *The Driving Dead (2014) - Trooper *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Yondu Udonta *Elwood (2014) - Condello *Brother's Keeper (2013) - Chief Carver *Nerdist: Course of the Force (2013) - Bounty Hunter *Conan (2013) - Merle Dixon *The Walking Dead - 17 episodes (2010-2013) - Merle Dixon *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Merle Dixon (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Mike Harper (voice) *The Lost Episode (2012) - Doctor Death *Outlaw Country (2012) - Unknown Character *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Vikke (voice) *Archer (2012) - Sheriff E.Z. Ponder (voice) *Mysteria (2011) - Captain McCarthy *Cell 213 (2011) - Ray Clement *Call of the Dead (2011) - Michael Rooker (voice) *Hypothermia (2010) - Ray *Matadors (2010) - John Canterna *Scott's Dead (2010) - Mitch *DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection (2010) - Red Doc (voice) *Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Red Doc (voice) *Atlantis Down (2010) - Father/Alien *Super (2010) - Abe *Burn Notice (2010) - Dale Lawson *Louis (2010) - Pat McMurphy *DC Showcase: Jonah Hex (2010) - Red Doc (voice) *Blood Done Sign My Name (2010) - Defense Attorney Billy Watkins *Freeway Killer (2010) - Detective St. John *The Marine 2 (2009) - Church *Psych (2009) - Garth Longmore *Penance (2009) - Mann *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Centurion/Jack (voice) *Criminal Minds - "House on Fire" (2009) TV episode - Chief Brad Carlson *Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion (2009) - Bernard Raymond III *Meteor - 2 episodes (2009) - Calvin Stark *Humanzee! (2008) - Priest *Chuck (2008) - Mauser *Shark (2008) - Oscar Riddick *Hope & Redemption: The Lena Baker Story (2008) - Sheriff Haney *This Man's Life (2008) - Richard Crummly *Law & Order (2008) - Jamie Yost *Jumper (2008) - William Rice *Whisper (2007) - Sidney *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Shawn Curaco *Repo! The Genetic Opera (2006) - Repo Man *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Tony's Enforcer/Old Civilian (voice) *Thief - 5 episodes (2006) - Detective John Hayes *Slither (2006) - Grant Grant *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) - Russ *Numb3rs (2005) - Don's Partner *Chasing Ghosts (2005) - Mark Spencer *JAG (2005) - Captain Jack Ramsey *Las Vegas (2004) - Marcus Wexler *The Eliminator (2004) - Miles Dawson *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) - Centurion/Jack (voice) *Skeleton Man (2004) - Captain Leary *Saving Jessica Lynch (2003) - Colonel Curry *On Thin Ice (2003) - Unknown Character *CSI: Miami (2003) - Marty Jones *Stargate SG-1 (2003) - Colonel Edwards *Lucky (2003) - Gibby *The Box (2003) - Detective Stafford *Tremors (2003) - Kinney *Undisputed (2002) - A.J. Mercker *Jeremiah (2002) - Major Quantrell *Hostage Rescue Team (2001) - Special Agent Nicholas Roberts *Replicant (2001) - Detective Jake Riley *The Outer Limits (2001) - Colonel Beckett *Table One (2000) - Rowdy *The 6th Day (2000) - Robert Marshall *Here on Earth (2000) - Malcolm Arnold *Newsbreak (2000) - John McNamara *The Bone Collector (1999) - Captain Howard Cheney *A Table for One (1999) - Doctor Matthew Swan *Honolulu CRU (1998) - Unknown Character *Renegade Force (1998) - Matt Cooper (credited as Micheal Rooker) *Brown's Requiem (1998) - Fritz Brown *Shadow Builder (1998) - Father Vassey *The Replacement Killers (1998) - Stan 'Zeedo' Zedkov *Song of Hiawatha (1997) - Bertrand *Deceiver (1997) - Detective Edward Kennesaw *Keys to Tulsa (1997) - Keith Michaels *Rosewood (1997) - Sheriff Walker *Meet Wally Sparks (1997) - Michael Rooker (uncredited) *The Trigger Effect (1996) - Gary *Back to Back (1996) - Bob Malone *Bastard Out of Carolina (1996) - Uncle Earle *Johnny & Clyde (1995) - Frank Tennant *Fallen Angels (1995) - Babe McCloor *Mallrats (1995) - Svenning *Suspicious (1994) - Attendant *The Hard Truth (1994) - Jonah Mantz *Tombstone (1993) - Sherman McMasters *Cliffhanger (1993) - Hal Tucker *The Dark Half (1993) - Sheriff Alan Pangborn *Afterburn (1992) - Casey 'Z' Zankowski *JFK (1991) - Bill Broussard *Days of Thunder (1990) - Rowdy Burns *Equal Justice (1990) - Wallace Dalton *Music Box (1989) - Karchy Laszlo *Sea of Love (1989) - Terry *L.A. Takedown (1989) - Bosko *The Edge (1989) - Deputy Sheriff *Gideon Oliver (1989) - Detective John Quinn *Retreads (1988) - Unknown Character *Mississippi Burning (1988) - Frank Bailey *Eight Men Out (1988) - Arnold 'Chick' Gandil *Above the Law (1988) - Man in Bar *The Equalizer (1988) - Bill Whitaker *Rent-a-Cop (1987) - Joe *Light of Day (1987) - Oogie *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986) - Henry *Crime Story (1986) - Lieutenant 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors